The present invention relates to stoma measuring devices.
Devices to measure stoma tract lengths are well-known. Exemplary of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,845; 5,356,382; and 5,343,874. One type of stoma that is measured is that which extends from the abdominal wall into the stomach. Gastrostomic feeding devices placed into this type of stoma provide nourishment to patients unable to otherwise ingest food due to the effects of a stroke, coma, serious injury or other medical problem. The preferred method for the placement of gastrostomic/enteral feeding devices is through a percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) which involves the non-invasive surgical creation of the stoma into the stomach through the abdominal wall using only a local anesthetic. Gastrostomic feeding devices such as enteral feeding tubes are generally used only for limited periods of time while low-profile gastrostomy devices are used in long-term or permanent installations. Gastrostomy devices generally are not adjustable, but instead are manufactured in several lengths. The length of the stoma, or the distance between the interior wall of the body cavity and the patient""s outer layer of skin, varies from person to person, such as between that of an adult and a child. Therefore, when choosing the appropriate gastrostomy device it is necessary to accurately measure the stoma length.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved stoma measuring device capable of being operated with a single hand.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a method of measuring stoma length by utilizing the stoma measuring device described herein.
The present invention relates to a stoma measuring device for determining the length of a stoma. The stoma measuring device comprises an inner shaft member, an outer tubular member, and an actuation means. The inner shaft member forms the central support of the stoma measuring device. The outer tubular member is attached to the inner shaft member and to the actuation means. The outer tubular member has scale indicia on an exterior surface thereof and has an outwardly extensible distal section which defines an engaging means when extended. The actuation means causes the outer tubular member to move toward the distal end resulting in the extension of the extensible distal section of the outer tubular member. The stoma measuring device may further comprise a measuring bar surrounding the outer tubular member. The stoma measuring device is operated by depressing, preferably manually, the actuation means such that the extensible distal section extends outwardly from the inner shaft member to form engaging means by which the stoma measuring device is engaged with the inner wall of the internal body cavity. Once engaged a measurement of the stoma length is taken by reference to the scale indicia on the outer tubular member. The present invention also relates to a method of measuring stoma length by utilizing the stoma measuring device described herein.